You're Not Alone
by GoNinja GoNinja GO
Summary: Warren meets another pyro at Sky High. She's a quiet loner and he's a badass loner. It's actually better than it sounds it's just that I suck at summaries. Rated T, Warren/OC
1. Shitty books and another Pyro

Warren Peace sat quietly at his lunch table reading _Sacrament_ by Clive Barker. The book was annoying him, he had quit paying attention to it at least four chapters ago, at _least_. He had thought about incinerating the piece o' crap book numerous times but stopped himself each time by telling himself that maybe it'll get better, but so far it hadn't.

He set a flame under the book. It had almost caught when he was cut short by the sound of a tray on the table. He looked up to see a girl, probably a freshman sit down across from him. She had long black hair parted in the middle. Her bangs were snow-white and fell to her shoulders. She had the palest skin he had ever seen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked her in a very snarky tone.

She looked up at him, her black-lined emerald eyes looked deep into his dark eyes. "Sitting here, What's it to you?" she answered through her black lips.

Warren thought about putting her in her place but then he realized she _was_ a woman and he would never hurt a woman, unlike some people he knew. "No one sits here," he started, "But me." Warren wasn't used to having someone else at _his_ table, and now that someone was, he didn't know how to deal with it. Nor did he know how to fix it and he wished he had.

"I had nowhere else to sit." she picked at her lip.

Warren sighed, "Go ahead, sit here if you want." He really didn't care anymore. He knew there was nothing he could do, after all, he couldn't _make_ her leave.

: FoUr MiNuTeS lAtEr :

"I'm new here, this is my first day." she spoke in a shaky voice.

Warren just nodded and went back to thinking of new ways to kill Stronghold. If he knew one thing about this girl sitting with him, it was that she really didn't talk that much. But when she did, her voice was always unsure and shaky. He watched as she lifted her tray and put one hand underneath it, "It's cold." she snapped and a flame ignited above her thumb, heating her food.

She put the tray down and took a bite of her now-warm food.

"What'd you say your name was?" Warren asked slowly. He couldn't really believe there was another pyro in this messed up school.

"Rochelle Bentley." she replied. "Why do you wanna know?"

Warren held out a fisted hand, he opened it, palm up and watched as flames took hold of his hand. "Warren Peace." he shut his hand and the flames died out.

Rochelle smiled.

**Okay peoples, R&R please.**


	2. A Leg Up On The Competition, Okay

Rochelle sat in her third period class, Mad Science. Warren and Coach boomer were the only people at the school that knew she was a pyro. She sat there sketching a heart on fire as it crashed into the earth.

"Ms. Bentley," Dr. Medulla called. "Would you care to chose your partner, or should I chose for you?"

She looked up from her drawing, "Huh?"

"Wrong answer." Dr. Medulla looked around the room. "Mr. Peace, would you come sit with your new lab partner." he looked down at Rochelle, " Don't worry, it's not easy to fail my class."

Rochelle was surprised when Warren sat down next to her, "Of all people." she whispered.

"Heard that." he said plainly.

Rochelle sighed. "Okay, how do you do this?" she looked over at Warren and smiled.

**\/ MCR \/**

"Hey new girl!" Penny approached Rochelle, "What's your power? Huh, how'd you make hero?"

Rochelle turned to face the cheerleader, "What do you care what my power is?" she flipped her hair out of her face.

Penny laughed, "Just wanna get a leg up on the competition." she cleared her throat, "But it looks like there's not much to worry about since you don't seem like much of a threat... or do you." she turned to leave but instead swung around and punched the pyro in the face, sending her to the ground.

Rochelle looked up at her and put her thumb to her lip. As she pulled it away to look at it she saw the blood. She was just about to get up and beat this bitch down when...

"Penny!" Warren was by her side. He helped her up and put himself in front of her, "Back the hell off or I'll-"

Will cut him short, "Or you'll what? Come on Peace we all know you won't hurt her, she's a girl." he joined Penny.

"Sometimes I wonder." Warren snapped.

That set Penny off, she swung at Warren but Rochelle was already up and grabbed Penny's wrist before it had time to reach its target. "I don't think so, it's one thing to mess with me, but try to fuck with my friends and you're done." she released Penny and stepped between Warren and the cheerleader.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" Warren whispered in her ear. She gave him the 'you'll see' look and he stepped back.

Rochelle lowered her arms to her sides, closed her hands into fists and shut her eyes.

This was it and only Warren knew it.

She flipped her hands open, palms out and flames grew in her hands. "Bet 'cha weren't expecting that." she retorted as Penny's eyes widened in fear. Rochelle tossed the fireballs up and down as if they were baseballs. To her that was now what this was, a baseball game, and Penny was up at bat...

**Cliffy kind of. R&R guys.**

**XoXo, ****Jude**


	3. Wait, Boyfriend?

**a/n just so you all know, this is my first Sky High fic and yes, in this Will is a bitch. It's all because he's been hanging around Gwen and them too long. And yes, this is during the movie.**

"I was just kidding New Girl, please don't hurt me, I wasn't really going to hurt your boyfriend." Penny pleaded.

Rochelle smiled and chucked a fireball next to Penny's foot., "You see,_ Penny_, I'm not like Warren here, I don't care if you're a dude or a chick. If I find it necessary, I will have no problem in pwning yo- wait, Boyfriend?" Rochelle laughed at the title, "He's not my boyfriend."

Rochelle looked over at Warren and laughed some more. Boyfriend, she couldn't quit laughing. She just found it so hilarious that Penny thought that _Warren Peace_ was her boyfriend. She hadn't had a boyfriend since third grade, and for the record, she broke up with him.

Warren nearly choked on his own tounge when he heard Penny address him as What's her Face's boyfriend. Hell, he didn't really even like her that much. He just tolerated her; which wasn't too hard to do since she pretty much kept to herself.

Penny took Rochelle's laughter as the perfect opportunity to punch her yet again as the flames disappeared. But what she wasn't expecting was for the pyro to retaliate. But she did and Penny rose her hand to her throbbing head, "You little wretch!"

Rochelle turned to Warren. "Get everyone out of here so they can't see" She whispered at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "See what?"

"Please!" She pleaded. He nodded and pulled the fire alarm. Everyone freaked out and ran for the gym and Warren, deciding to _blend in_, was among them for the time being

Once the halls were cleared, Penny split into ten, they all attacked Rochelle with no mercy.

**\/MCR\/**

Warren snuck out of the gym and made his way through the halls. He showed up just in time to see Rochelle go to the ground and curl up in a ball. Warren couldn't help but feel sorry for her. What was it about her that just drove him crazy? Could be her quietness or the fact that she was just another pyro. He didn't know.

But, what he did know was that he was pretty sure she could handle herself... or maybe not.

"Get the fuck off me, you whore!" Rochelle screamed at one of the Pennys.

Sure Warren had only known her for a few weeks, but he wasn't about to let her go down like this, if he wanted her to keep one thing, it was most definatly her dignity. He was about to go in to help when all of a sudden ten locker doors flew off their lockers and spiraled towards the Pennys. They hit with clanks and nine went down, unconsciousness. The one that was last punched a window out and pulled a shard out.

At that moment, Warren flinched and looked away.

Rochelle never knew what hit her...

**A/n yeah, I know some of you were saying how they became friends so quick, but it's actually been like a month since chappy one.**

**:Jude: **


	4. Cadence Of Her Last Breath

**A/N I know I haven't Updated in like forever, I had computer issues... Grape Soda came out of nowwhere and killed my computer. But I'm back now and that's all that matters.**

He watched as Penny fled. Warren ran to where Rochelle laid and held her lifeless body in his arms. He could'nt believe it. He didn't think Penny was capable of killing. Warren knew he should've protected her. That was all he wanted, was to keep her safe and protected from the cruelity of the world. But if only he had known that Penny would do this. He could have stopped it.

He lifted her head and looked into her lifeless eyes. All the beautiful peircing green rad run from them and they had become clear. He suddenly felt something warm and sticky on his hand and pulled it off the back of her head, Blood. He put his hand back and felt something hard. Warren got as good a grip on the protruding thing as he could and gave it a pull.

Out of Rochelle's head came a shard of glass at least 10 inches in length. Warren looked at it for a moment and then set it down. He took one last look into Rochelle's eyes. He missed her and he would always. All of a sudden, Warren saw Rochelle's now white eyes widen and the extravagant green flooded into them.

She began to cough as she gasped for air. "Warren..."

He smiled,"We need to get you to the nurse and get a look at your head."

She shook her head, "No, that's not..." Warren put his hand to the back of her head.

"Where's the wound?" He felt around, he felt the blood in her hair, but there was no wound! Rochelle looked up at him.

"I'll tell you at lunch."

**\/MCR\/**

"What do you do with something that killed you?" Rochelle asked her brother Skylar as she looked at the shard of glass in her hand.

Skylar paid attention to the salad bar,"You put it under your pillow, makes you think twice about how great it is to be alive." The telopathic said to his sister. He looked up at Rochelle, "Who are you gawking over now?" he asked.

Rochelle looked questionly at her older brother, "What do you mean?"

"Who do you like now?" Skylar rephrased himself.

The pyro was thinking, "I like your Mom." she snapped.

"We have the same Mom retard." Skylar retorted.

"You wish I was retarded." Rochelle scoffed.

"No, I wish you weren't retarded so then we could actually have an intellectual conversation, which we haven't had in what? Six, Seven years?"

Rochelle went to hit him, "Boy, I ougtta..." She then noticed Warren sit down over at his table. She put a finger to her brother and ignited it, "You're lucky, but remember, I know where you sleep." Rochelle grabbed a kicthen knife and walked off towards Warren.

**\/MCR\/**

"There you are I was statring to..." Warren's gaze shifted from Rochelle to the knife in her hand. "What's that for?"

Rochelle questioned herself many times about if she should tell Warren about this, this was _big_. "You really wanna know what happened to thw wound?" she asked quietly.

Warren nodded and watched as Rochelle rolled up her sleeve and dragged the blade of the knife along her white skin She threw the bloodied knife down on the table. The cut was deep and blood quickly ran from it. All of a sudden the blood turned the opposite direction and returned to the closing wound. Warren couldn't believe it he was watching the cut heal right before his eyes. "I don't ...I can't...I..."

"Spontaneous Cellular Regeneration." She Stated.

"Oh!" Warren said. Rochelle nodded at him.

**\/MCR\/**

Warren Watched as Layla Williams sat down in a booth about ten feet away, "Why is she always here?" he asked himself before walking off

Layla looked up in surprise when a teenage girl sat down across from her, "I noticed that guy watching you." She said to Layla.

"What guy?" Layla asked the other red-head across from her although she really didn't feel like having a conersation with anyone right now.

The girl smiled, "Tall, long hair, tray of glasses."

Layla scoffed, "Warren.." She looked down to hide her blush.

"So, you think he's cute?" she blurted.

Layla shook her head, "No."

"Whatever. You so totally like him. You want like ten-thousand of his babies." The girl said as she watched in the direction that Warren went.

Layla sighed, "Okay, maybe a little," The girl wasn't convinced.. " or a lot."

The Girl laughed," That's what I thought."

Layla Blushed, "I'm Layla. Layla Wiiliams."

"Devon Peace."

**A/N I know long chappie. I felt that I needed to make my absence up to you guys. R&R**

**XoXo,**

**Jude**


	5. Cell Phones At Two In The Morning

**Sadly, this is not a Warren/Layla although I totally Ship Warren/Layla... Maybe next time.**

Rochelle walked through the front door of her favorite hang out spot, The Velvet Room, completely unaware of the _Big_ "Open Mic Night" sign hanging above the door. Upon entering she immediately noticed that distinct smell of cigarettes and beer. She simply shrugged it off and sat down at the bar. "Yo! Maria! You there?!" She called from her seat as she dropped her backpack onto the floor.

"Hold on a sec kid!" a voice answered from somewhere behind the bar.

Rochelle spun around in her chair. _'I wonder what Warren's doing..'_ she thought to herself as she dug her phone out of her pocket.

* * *

_CAN'T YOU HELP ME AS I'M STARTING TO BURN!_

Warren Peace grunted and pulled the blanket over his head.

_TOO MANY DOSES AND I'M STARING TO GET AN ATTRACTION!_

"God Dammit!" Warren removed the blanket from his face, _'Why Must they call while I'm asleep?!' _he thought "Never When I'm awake!"

_MY CONFIDENCE IS LEAVING ME ON MY OWN!_

"Oh, My God!!"

_NO ONE CAN SAVE ME AND YOU KNOW I DON'T WANT THE ATTENTION!_

Warren quickly grabbed the phone off of it's perch, "What?!" he shouted

"_Wow! Who killed your cat?"_

"Rochelle? What do you want it's two in the morning??" Warren sat up.

"_Just calling to see what you're doing."_

"I'm Sleeping."

"_Really? Weird.."_

"Yeah..why, Where are you?" Warren turned on his lamp.

"_Um, The Velvet Room.. you?"_

Warren Shook his head, "My room, look can I call you back in a few minutes?"

"_Yeah, sure."_

_Click _

He plopped back down on his bed.

* * *

"Hey, Rochelle! What are you doing here so late? Isn't it a school night?" The bartender said as she made her way over to where Rochelle was staring at her phone, most likely waiting for Warren to call her back.

The pyro looked up from the bar, "Oh! Hey Maria. I'm just waiting for Warren to call back."

"Warren? Oh, you mean that boy with the long hair that you hang around with?" She slung the towel over her shoulder.

"That's him." Rochelle spun around in her chair, "Hey, could I have a Java Monster? I know you have some hidden back there."

**Fifteen Minutes Later...**

"Yeah no, I don't think the coffee Machines working because..." Rochelle was cut short.

_WE'VE ALL BEEN LOST FOR MOST OF THIS LIFE!_

She looked over at her phone than back at her cousin, Vinny. "I'm not crying, I'm just concerned about the toner in this machine and it not being refilled.."

_EVERYWHERE WE TURN MORE HATRED SURROUNDS US!_

She Ignored the ringtone, "But I think management is gonna put some new chorol..."

_AND I KNOW THAT MOST OF US JUST AIN'T RIGHT!_

"more in tomorow because I complained like fifty ti..."

_FOLLOWING THE WRONG STEPS, BEIND LED BY PRIDE!_

She grabbed her phone and flipped it open, "Hello?"

"_Hey, It's me, just calling you back... are.. are you crying?"_

Rochelle frowned, "Holy Crap..."

**I know, it's been a while, I've been busy with my friends. Jimmy, Zack, Brian, Matt, Johnny, and I have been doing some stuff for these people we know and It took a bit longer than we had expected. R&R**

**XoXo,**

**Jude**


End file.
